


A Whirlwind of Emotion

by Tabbycat876



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbycat876/pseuds/Tabbycat876
Summary: When Jeongin's parents give him up, he gets adopted into the Bang family, one of the richest family's in America. He now lives a comfortable live, but now he must get married to Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

His parents were fighting about him again; his father is so set on getting rid of him, but his mother is the only thing holding him back. Soon he knew is mother would loose the fight and he would be left to rot in a orphanage.

••••••••••••••Time Skip 1 day••••••••••••••

"Am where are you taking me? You never let me ride in a car. Why did I have to pack all my stuff?" Jeongin question his mother. "I'm so sorry, hopefully someone will come for you." With that she stepped out of the car and to the front of a large building. "Son, grab your bags." She directed. She was acting so cold, but Jeongin could see through the act. "Ma what's going on?". Then she breaks "Please will you ever forgive me? I tryed to make him stop, he threatened my life. I'm so sorry." She cried. She then suddenly stood ran up to the car and sped away. With that Jeongin ran; trying to get back home. After running out of breath from bawling he realized he wasn't going back. Slowly he turned around and walked back to where all his things lay. He turned to the large building wondering if anyone was even there. Taking his best bet he walked to the building and knocked on the large door. After waiting a moment an older lady with a hunched back whisked the door open. "What do you want" she scowled. "Uhh, well my mother just left me in the curb here. I was wondering if you could help me?". She looked the small boy up and down, and said "We have no space right now, but I can see if anyone will adopt you within the week". He looked at her with scared eyes," Adopt! But I already have a family. Please just let me go home". "I'm quite sorry young man, but this is an orphanage. Your mother left you hear for a reason. It's required that you stay here." She looks at him with sorrow in her eyes.

••••••••••Time skip one week•••••••••

Jeongin POV

Sister Beth told me to leave everything but what I have to have with me, so I only have a large soft grey blanket with me. As we drive I realize we where turning down my old driveway into the trees. I'm so excited to go back home. I just can't believe that Ma convened Father to let me go back home. Then I see a y in the road that I've never noticed before. Knowing fate is against me as we take the wrong branch of the y. I wonder who has taken a unfortunate 17 year old in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm the author of this hyunin book. The updates will likely be slow, but this time I will try not to give up on a story!
> 
> If you wanna talk message me


	2. 2

As the car pulls up I look out the window to see a huge mansion. The grass was a bright green, and the flowerbeds overflowing with bright flowers. We pull up in front of the huge entrance. The large door had a golden handle. Now that I think about it the entire mansion had gold all around it. Sister Beth stoped the car and looked back to my spot "Sweetie time to meet your new family".

I nod my head in response and climb out of the car. I pull my blanket in my arms and squeezing it as Sister Beth knocks on the door. A man in a suit answers the door. He look behind him to speak to someone else and then moved aside. Then a bald man ,wearing a expensive looking suit, walked out the door, and walked out to Sister Beth.

"The boy is nervous, he just recently got kicked out of his house. Please, sir, do treat him well" I heard Sister plead. "Ma'am this boy for is important to my wife, he will be second in line and treated well." He replied. Important to his wife?why would he be important to his wife? That makes no sense.

He turns and looks at me "Come child, meet your new family". I follow him into the house, looking behind me to see the man who opened the door grabbing my bag of clothes. The bald man directed me in to what I would assume to be a sitting room. All along the wall facing the drive way were large windows the other three were covered with book shelves. A large carpet covered the center of the room, two couches sat on the edge of the carpet. A woman with black lair sat on one couch with a girl maybe 10 years old with long brown hair sat next to her. On the other couch sat two boys one that looked older and had blonde hair another that looked a little younger and had light purple hair. The woman looks at me and smiles "We have taken you in for a reason you were just like me kicked out when I would never get adopted, but my parents took me in even though I would soon be a adult, I wanted to pass that feeling on to another child just like me. I'm Laurelle your new Mother, on the other couch holds the oldest Chris and your younger brother Felix ." She says clearing my questions and giving me names for everyone but the bald man. Then suddenly I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder, I turn shocked to see the bald man "And, I'm Shawn, but if you wish you may now call me father". Just about then I fall on my knees crying, Lau-Mum comes running to me falling to her knees and hugging me "Sweetie there is no need to cry, you have us now. You live in the Bang Manor, and you have the maids to help you when needed. You are where you belong Yang Jeongin ". Mellet that sounds nice Ma must have known this was going to happen. "I-is it ok if I call you Ma" I stutter. "Of coarse sweetie" Ma replied sweetly. I look all around the room at everyone "Thank you, all of you. You have just changed the course of my entire life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mans won't be in the story for a bit.


	3. 3

Jeongin POV  
I walk up the massive stairs to the hall way and find the door Felix directed me to. I open the door and the breath leaves my lungs. The room I'd be staying in was massive. I run and slam my face into the pillows. My mind is wandering Hyunjin is so pretty, I'd only see him on tv with his dad but even through the screen his beauty was recognizable.

Time skip

I was still laying on the bed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I holler. "Come down for supper" Chris says as he opens the door to stick his face in. "Ok Chris I'll be down in a moment" I reply. He quickly sticks his head back in the door and tells me "Call me Chan". I nod crawling down from my new bed. I quickly look in the full sized mirror to make sure I looked acceptable, then walked down the stairs. I stop at the bottom of the stairs looking left and right trying to figure out witch way to the dinning room. After a moment I holler "Which way is the dining room" and I quickly hear the sound of someone jogging to me. To my surprise it was Felix, he waved his hand to follow me. I quickly do as I was told trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Soon we walk into a huge room with a huge table, but only a fourth of the table was occupied on the other end of the room. I head over to the other side of the room and sit in the closest empty seat to my new family.

As the maids carry out dinner Shawn clears his throat before speaking "So Jeongin, you know that you are to meet Hyunjin soon, but before you can meet him you have to do two weeks of home ec. Your tutor will help you prepare to be his wife". I nod my head before bowing my head to say grace. After I raise my head the Bang's are all starring at me. I awkwardly smile then turn to my food before being overwhelmed by all the silver wear. Then I hear the sound of heals clicking, with that a lady in business attire comes running into the dinning room. "Hello, I'm Lisa. I'm your home ec teacher. I want you to start learning as soon as possible".

After Dinner

I groan as I start walking back up the stairs. My back and hands hurt from the weird positions Lisa had me practicing to look more 'elegant'. I made it to my room before quickly collapsing on my bed. Then I hear a knock at my door, to my surprise it was my new brothers. I wave them in before the come and sit on my bed. "We wanted to do karaoke to get to know you better" Chan says before looking at me expectingly. I nod before Felix drags me out of my room, down a hallway, and into another room. From there Chan sits at a desk and asks me "What are your favorite artists?" I reply with "Got7, Day6, and Exo". Right after I finish speaking I hear Tempo begin playing. Felix runs up to me and hands me a microphone. As the words begin I sing into the microphone. After I finish I hear a round of applause from the other side of the room. Felix and Chan were smiling, their cheeks touching the bottom of there eyes. "You sounded amazing" Felix hollers, Chan nods along. I hand the microphone to Chan and he starts rapping to Jackson Wang's Fendiman. Something tells me I'm going to get along amazingly with my brothers.


	4. 4

Hyunjin Pov  
I walk down from my room, still yawning from sleep. I walk down into the kitchen to prepare my breakfast. I could let the maids make my food but usually I prefer to make my own food. As I start to cut fresh fruit I hear footsteps coming down towards me. A moment I hear my dad clear is throat "Hyunjin I've made a deal with the Bang family. You will be marrying their youngest son, that was recently adopted". I inwardly groan, but take the feat because this was bound to happen. My dad continues speaking "You will go meet him this evening for dinner". I thank dad for giving me a heads up.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~  
I dig through my closet looking for a good suit to wear to meet my fiancé. There where two nice possibilities, so I FaceTime my sister to give me tips. "Hey, Hyunjie" she greets. "I'm meeting my fiancé. I don't know which suit to wear" I explain before switching the camera so she can see the two suit layer out in my bed. She instantly replied saying I should wear the black-ish green one. I thank her before hurrying to change into my outfit. After applying a bit of makeup I run down the stair where I go into the large garage where 10 cars sit. Picking up the keys to my favorite Porsche, and climbing in quickly to meet my fiancé. When I reach the restaurant I walk straight to my reserved room. A minute of two later I hear a soft knock on the door, I say a short "Come in". The boy that walks in has me shocked. He's a short black haired boy with the cutest nervous expression on his face. I wave him over to the table before introducing myself. "Hello, I'm Hyunjin" I say softly not wanting to scare him more than he already was. He waved slightly while mumbling. "Hey, I couldn't hear you" I say quietly. "I'm Jeongin" I hear from is thin lips. I smile before asking how his move was, almost instantly his eyes light up when he thinks of his new family. He smiles before telling me all about his new brothers that he's already pretty close to. After a moment of him joyfully talking he looks down before mumbling a soft "sorry". I tilt my head before asking "Why are you apologizing you haven't done anything wrong"? He then peeks back up at me before whispering something I couldn't understand. I ask him softly to repeat what he had said, but he just shakes his head. Knowing that in the future he wouldn't be allowed to get away with that I ask him slightly harsher tone to repeat himself. He looks up bewildered by my sudden rase of voice I quickly begin explaining "From no on you'll have to listen to me baby, I can't let my little boy act up. Besides I know you want to be good for me, don't you good boy". With those words his face flushes completely red. He'll be one cute sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as we're all stuck in our houses I will hopefully update a bit more frequently. （＾ν＾）


End file.
